Secrets
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: My name is Lissy, pronounced LIKE Lizzy, but with 2 S's. I don't like Z's, because they look like hourglasses and I don't like hourglasses. I'm 8 years old and my best friend is a teenager named Kish with big ears, green hair and gold eyes. He's my BFF. W


Secrets

Summary: My name is Lissy, pronounced LIKE Lizzy, but with 2 S's. I don't like Z's, because they look like hourglasses and I don't like hourglasses. I'm 8 years old and my best friend is a teenager named Kish with big ears, green hair and gold eyes. He's my BFF. WARNING. KISH AND OC FLUFF. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kish nor Tokyo Mew Mew. Or pink cotton candy. Though I do like the guy that invented it~! :D

Rating: T for Tokyo Mew Mew~! I'M SO CLEVER~! XD

Chesire Proclaims:

Kish And Lissy Look So Cute In This~! XD

I Love This Story, Even If Lissy's Condition Is Sad!

Also, I Think Kish Would Act Like This Towards Kids Because I Don't Think He'd Be A Pervert To Them Like How He Is To Ichigo. So No, I Do NOT Think He's Being OOC. X3

Also, When Kish And Lissy First Met, I Have NO Idea What Kish Is Upset About, And Second, When Lissy Went Into The Crossfire Of His And The Aliens Battle Against The Mew Mews, I Think His Protective Instincts Kicked In And He Was Angry At Her For Endangering Herself. Oh Well~! X3

This Is Dedicated To The First Anime I Ever Watched~ TOKYO MEW MEW~! (I Haven't Watched The Full Series, My Friend Did Though, And She Was Watching The Last Episode When I Came So I Saw That, And Then She Showed Me The First Episode. BUT IT WAS STILL THE FIRST ANIME I EVER WATCHED~! :D)

And LAST THING:

THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO LOSTKITTY91's "YOU AND KISH!" STORY! FILLED WITH ONE-SHOTS OF CHARACTERS HER REVEIWERS COME UP WITH THAT SHE WRITES FOR! IT'S EPIC SO READ IT! :D

Okay, On With The Story~! :D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I met him at a carnival, when I was eating cotton candy while walking around aimlessly. He had green hair and big ears so I thought he was a cosplayer, like Anna, and cosplayers are always nice people. I know this because in the magazines she buys of cosplayers are always smiling, and mean people don't smile.

He looked down at me after I tugged on his shirt, which everybody does, because I'm 8.

I tore off a chunk of cotton candy and held it out to him. He had looked sad a second ago, looking at a large crowd of people. I think it was girl troubles, because he had been holding onto his shirt and muttering something as he looked down.

"It's pink cotton candy." I explained, seeing the confused look in his eye

"I didn't want blue, because blue is a sad color and I'm not sad. Pink is a happy color, so if you eat pink cotton candy, it means you're happy." I smiled as he reluctantly took it, putting it in his mouth

I held out my hand, "My name is Lissy, pronounced LIKE Lizzy, but with two S's. I don't like Z's. Z's look like an hourglass, and I don't like hourglasses."

He stared at my hand and then at me, "I'm Kish."

I took his hand and shook it, smiling widely, "Kish is a cool name! I wish my name was Kish! I like how it rolls off my tongue, and no Z's!"

He smirked at me, as if I was a dog that was being particularly amusing.

I remember that day well. I remember pulling him to different booths and rides, I remember shaking many people's hands, and telling them my name. But I never shared my cotton candy with anybody but Kish. Anna says to make people feel good, feel special, you do one thing for them that you don't do for anybody else.

And my pink cotton candy was only for me and Kish.

Nobody else.

Because I always listen to Anna. Always.

We were in a Farris wheel at the very top when Kish finally said something to me.

"Where are your parents, honey?"

"Probably at their houses." I replied simply as I kicked my legs at how high we were

"I can take you back."

"You can't." I stated simply

People look like ants from up here, I wonder what ants look like… But I can't see any ants, DARN IT! …Hmm…I wonder how we look like when an ant goes on a Ferris wheel…

Who am I kidding? Ants can't go on Ferris wheels! How would they hold their tickets?

"Why?"

I looked at him as popped another piece of cotton candy in my mouth, "Because Anna said it's not healthy for me."

"Why, honey?"

I didn't like this subject. I didn't like being reminded of the hourglasses and the clocks. I didn't want anything to change. The fall leaves were so pretty, they were like fireworks in a freeze frame, and when you stepped on their leaves, it reminded me of potato chips. I liked the cherry blossoms too, it was when people sat out late at night, the only time I could cotton candy at 8 o'clock, and when the people became red in their face and danced and sang, acting all silly as they drank "magic water" from their bottles (Anna told me magic water isn't healthy for girls, so I couldn't have any, only special girls can drink it). Why did it have to change to summer, where every plant is the same? Green. I didn't like green. I liked red, orange, gold, yellow, hot pink, red-orange, yellow-orange, and pink. I do NOT like green. I liked the number 8, it was perfectly symmetrical in all ways. I didn't like it when the clock's hour hand, minute hand, second hand, went to nine. I liked EIGHT. E-I-G-H-T. I liked the cello and the grand piano. The violin is like a cello hit with a shrink ray, so it's tiny. Tiny stuff is for kids, and I'm not a kid; I'm 8. And the grand piano is prettier than a keyboard and echoes and two people can sit on the seat, just like on Ferris wheels. On Ferris wheels everything stops and goes slow. It's 08:08:08 forever and ever.

I didn't like it when things changed.

Nope.

Not even the time.

Because 8 is the best. DON'T DENY IT.

"Because. Anna said so and I always listen to Anna."

He frowned at this as he took a piece of cotton candy.

I met him that way.

I've avoided the question of why I can't go home for three months now, and I planed to keep it that way until the day I die, until Anna found out that my friend Kish -who she had still not met- did not know why, and told told me that I should. If I didn't and then when he found out from someone else, it would hurt him.

So I decided today was the day I'd tell him.

Because Anna said so. And I always listen to Anna.

But Kish wasn't happy today and I didn't get why.

I found Kish with other cosplayers like him and with a bunch of cosplayers that were like Furry-Convention girls. I've never been to a Furry-Convention, but Anna has, and Anna says it's just a normal Convention, except everybody is wearing clothes that are animal themed. It can be anything from a full-on costume to just animal ears.

The Furry-Convention girls were really pretty, and the guys looked similar but different from Kish, and both sides were playing with flashlights, shooting these beams of light at each other from these weird flashlights.

Since I saw Kish was with other cosplayers, and cosplayers were always nice, I ran over waving at him.

Kish tackled me as someone shined a flashlight on me and shot his flashlight from his palm. Maybe Kish ate a flashlight and it went to his hand instead of his stomach… Yes, that makes sense!

I was surprised when Kish forced me to go behind a tree as he and his friends continued playing flashlight tag.

Anna said I tried to eat a stapler when I was little and that's why I have this scar above my lip. She says it turns into a crescent moon when I smile. But I wonder if I got some sort of stapler powers like Kish had from the flashlight…

Apparently Kish was planning on using me as a secret spy with my stapler powers! That was it! I'd just have to wait until he grabbed me and showed everybody me as we'd laugh and I shoot staples at their mouths and we'd all get crescent moons when we smile, then we could be called the "Crescent Moon Club"! Yes, Kish, I understand the plan _perfectly_ now! It's like I can read your mind! Oh, is that another one of my powers? COOL!

I blinked when the other big-eared cosplayers, who were the male ones, suddenly disappeared along with Kish.

"What~?" I asked, cocking my head

I felt arms go around me, I looked up and saw it was an angry Kish.

Who are you looking for Mister~?

It can't be little ol' me, Lissy is a good girl who people never get angry at~

His frown deepened and I blinked.

I pouted when I saw I was somewhere new, and on top of a brick wall, "Aw~ What happened to the tree?"

He took his arms off of me, and refused to look at me, obviously angry as he jumped down from the 9-foot wall.

I mentally frowned at myself.

No. The wall was EIGHT feet tall. EIGHT!

I began kicking my legs as I sang, Kish leaning against the wall angrily, "Humpty Dumpy sat on a wall/Humpty Dumpy had a great fall/All the king's horses, and all the king's men/Couldn't put Humpty Dumpy together again-!"

"SILENCE!" Kish ordered

Oh.

Kish doesn't like eggs?

I liked eggs.

Especially hard boiled ones with salt. Lots of salt. Salt tastes good~

I blinked after reciting the poem again to myself, coming to a realization.

"KISH!"

"What?" he snarled

"THEY NEVER SAID HUMPTY DUMPY WAS AN EGG IN THE POEM! AND HUMPTY DUMPY IS AN EGG! AN EGG THAT WEARS CLOTHES, AND GOES TO A PARADE, BUT HE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING SO HE CLIMBS ON A WALL TO GET A BETTER LOOK BUT FALLS AND DIES! BUT THEY NEVER SAID HE WAS AN **EGG**!"

Kish scoffed and went back to looking ahead.

"Kish?" I cocked my head after a listening to the deafning sound of silence for a while

He grunted, telling me he was listening.

I poked at the part of his head and he frowned but turned his head to me.

"Kish, I don't know how to get down."

He sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he picked me up, taking me off the wall, but for some reason he didn't put me on the ground.

Taking advantage of this moment I decided to pretend to be Superman.

"In brightest day, in blackest night/No evil shall escape my sight/Let those who worship evil's might/Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!"

Oh wait.

Right pose, but wrong superhero.

I looked down at Kish and started squirming in his arms. He seemed obviously furious for some reason.

I patted his head, pretending that this was my actual height, "Hey, squirt."

His grip tightened and his brow furrowed, he bared his teeth and his eyes became slits. He wasn't angry at what I was presently doing, his eyes were looking off in the distance, as if he was thinking.

"K-Kish…?" I managed his grip tightened more and more, until it became… _painful_

"That hurts…" I whimpered, tears falling, "K-Kish," the tears continued more rapidly since his grip continued to tighten, "Th-That hurts…"

His grip released and he had an almost sad, apologetic look on his face as he placed me on the ground. I lifted up my shirt to reveal two large bruises, about the size of his hands, on either side of my body, I put a finger on one but pain instantly shot up through my body that I decided to leave my bruises alone.

I looked up at him and smiled when I noticed the building we were in front of, "Kish!"

He looked down at me, his expression asking me 'What is it?' with a very large mixture of sadness and was that... No, it couldn't be... regret? Kish never regretted anything, that was the first thing he taught me, even though he never said it; "Live a life without regret".

I pointed at the window that conveniently had a rope made of bed sheets hanging down from it until it was only a couple of feet off the ground, "You brought me home, Kish!"

His arms separated as he looked at the three-story building (my room on the third story) with about 10 windows showing on this side on each floor.

He looked at me, confused. In some of the rooms, you could see other children, all races, all ages, filled with children of both genders. Some where in wheel chairs, some where lying down in bed, hooked up to countless objects, some where playing or watching TV together, but it was obvious this wasn't an apartment or a normal house.

I knew that.

It was a hospital.

I smiled widely at him as I gave the unmoving statue a hug, "Tanks' 'oooooou~!"

He pulled me away from him and looked at the navy blue sign written in golden letters.

"Angel of Mercy's Terminal Hospital"

He looked down at me, with shock.

I pointed at the sign, "Do you know what 'terminal' means? Anna taught me when I first came here, when I was 4, and why I was here too!

"Terminal means I probably won't live to be a grown-up, maybe not even a teenager, and this hospital is trying to find cures, but there's a chance some of us won't make it, but the next kids who come might have a better chance at having one more day with their mommies and daddies! I'm still getting treatments, and because of the last kid like me, there's now a 32% chance I'll make it to be 14!

"I got the disease though because _my_ daddy was a carrier of this mental disease, that the older I get, the more my brain starts shutting down. So mommy and daddy got a divorce when they took the tests after I came and found out that daddy was the reason why I was sick. I don't remember my daddy all that well because he doesn't come visit me at all, and my mommy cries whenever she sees me, so she doesn't come often either…And I'm not allowed to go to mommy or daddy's house because they live just outside the city and that's too far away from the hospital… But I'm still allowed outside, as long as I don't go far and I call Anna to tell her where I am! And I'm okay with mommy and daddy not seeing me all that much, because I'm happy 'cause I gots' you and Anna!" I smiled as I hugged him

I looked up, smiling widely and then, blinked, surprised.

The stone statue was moving. His knees had buckled, but since I was shorter than this concrete person I stayed upright, even with him on his knees, I was still shorter. He was hugging the child made of flesh and blood, unable to feel anything through his granite skin. He felt cold. And his body moved up and down with his sporadic breaths.

And he was crying.

"Kish?" I whimpered

I never liked seeing people cry for me.

I'm happy right now, I'm forever eating pink cotton candy, I don't want people to cry for me, because I'm happy with everything just the way it is.

That's why I don't like Z's.

Or hourglasses.

Changing.

Time.

Or blue cotton candy.

Because blue is a sad color.

And they remind me of graveyards and funerals and other things like that.

And…And I-I'm not sad…! I'm not sad that I-I'm probably go-going to die! Every-Everybody dies!

"Ar-Are you crying for me…?" I managed out, tiny tears spilling from my own eyes

"Sh-Shut up…" he whispered as he held me closer

I put my head in his shoulder and cried too. We stayed like that for a long time. The statue slowly became warm again, though it was still wet. That statue became human, became a cosplayer with green hair and pretty gold eyes that I wanted to have instead of these coca colored ones, wearing a black and brown outfit with tiny fangs that I checked daily to see if I had too. With long nails that could cut like scissors.

But I liked the eyes best. The same golden eyes that were crying for me. Knowing what the inevitabilty that awaited me.

Because the good always died young.

Always.

I looked up at him, trying to smile as I quickly wiped away my tears with my elbows, "K-Kish?"

"Kish?" I repeated when I saw his golden eyes looking into mine

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, trying to wipe away his tears with my tiny hands.

"I-I wanna' go get some pink cotton candy."

He nodded and we walked away from the bedroom with the bed sheet rope hanging down from it.

Because doors are over-rated.

Just like being sad.

Just like hourglasses, and clocks.

And the color blue.

Blue cotton candy too.

We don't eat blue cotton candy.

I smiled at him, two weeks had passed since that day, and we were on a Ferris wheel again.

Laughing and smiling.

In the land where it's always spring and fall, where cellos and grand pianos are playing pretty music, where people eat office appliances, and where it's always 08:08:08. Where the queen is my nurse, Anna, and the king is Kish. Because I always listen to them.

Always.

Where we tell everybody our names, and that we don't like the letter Z or hourglasses.

Eating pink cotton candy.

Because blue cotton candy are for people who are sad.

And we aren't sad.

Because we're happy.

**And that's not a secret we'll ever keep.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE~! X3


End file.
